


Tender

by heroalba



Series: NSFW Senyuu [3]
Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Dirty Talk, Domestic, Fluffy, Gentle Sex, M/M, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroalba/pseuds/heroalba
Summary: In which Ros gets into a really weird mood and Alba's convinced it's just to see him squirm.





	

Sometimes, Ros got into a weird mood. His touch was gentle, even tender. Alba could make out the emotions Ros usually kept so guarded in his eyes, he could feel the affection in every motion his lover made.

It made Alba flustered and he secretly wondered if that was the only reason Ros enjoyed it. But he’d never complain.

Fingers kneaded his hips comfortingly as Ros’s cock slowly sank into him, Alba’s whole body taut as he accepted the intrusion and Ros’s lips stifling the whine he’d let out. Alba’s fingers curled against Ros’s back, a ragged gasp tearing out of him as his lover pulled back and slowly thrust in again.

Ros’s lips left his to travel over his cheeks, which grew ever redder with a flustered blush at the attention, and then to his jawline. He nipped small marks into the pale skin there and Alba tilted his head, squeezing his eyes shut and panting as jolts of heated pleasure raced through him with each new touch. Alba’s thighs twitched and tightened against Ros’s waist and Ros purred against his throat, sending a thrill down his lover’s spine.   
“Does it feel good?” he asked, keeping his steady pace. Alba, flustered and out of breath, nodded vigorously. He keened as Ros smirked and angled his hips, grinding into his prostate teasingly and letting out a low noise when Alba tightened around him in response.

“You always do so good,” Ros went on, his breath warm on Alba’s skin, and Alba felt the telltale heat coiling in his belly tighten at the words. He whined, need fogging up his mind, and his nails dragged up Ros’s back, causing his hips to buck into Alba a bit off-rhythm. “Opening up so easily for my cock~”    
One of Ros’s hands left Alba’s hip to trail up and in, fingers wrapping around his achingly hard dick. Alba made a high-pitched noise, hips canting up, and Ros’s teeth sank lightly into his skin, just enough to make a mark. He angled his wrist, paying special attention to the head of Alba’s cock and collecting the precum leaking steadily from the slit, just how he knew his lover liked it.

“You’re so wet, Hero. You wanna cum?” Alba shuddered, his whole body set alight with sensation as Ros thrust into him in time to his teasingly slow strokes. 

“Pl-please,” Alba’s voice broke, and Ros paused for a moment, hips and hand stilling. Alba could almost cry, too desperate for release to really be annoyed. He tried to grind into Ros’s hips to spur him to move, but Ros held him firmly in place, leaving him burning and squirming with unfulfilled need.

“C’mon Hero, I wanna hear you say it.” His voice was deep and husky, a sharp thrill of arousal jolting down his spine. 

“Ros- I-” His voice was pitched and breathy, and his bit his lip as he tried to gather his thoughts. Ros’s eyes burned into him and he felt more precum bead at the tip of his dick. Alba’s legs hitched higher on Ros’s waist, his heels digging into his lower back.

“Please let me- please l-let me cum… I wanna cum w-with you…” He squirmed, embarrassed, and Ros gripped him tighter, Alba’s skin burning where they touched.

“Good boy, Alba.” The use of his name had Alba letting out a quiet, satisfied noise that turned into a drawn out moan as Ros thrust into him again, fucking him nice and slow into the bed. 

It wasn’t terribly long before Alba was gasping out short, repeated moans of Ros’s name as he neared the edge, and Ros purred with content as his whole body convulsed, toes curling as he came wet and sticky into Ros’s hand. The nails digging into his back and the way Alba tightened around him drew him in too, and Ros sought Alba’s lips to claim one last breathless kiss as he spilled deep inside him, hips pressed tight to Alba’s as they both shivered from the sensation.

The kiss broke when their need of air grew too great, and Ros settled for tilting his forehead against Alba’s while they panted and gasped instead. Ros wiped his hand on the already dirty sheets and sought out one of Alba’s, both of which were still curled loosely against his shoulders. He laced their fingers together affectionately, watching the red rise in Alba’s cheeks as he processed the move.

Alba let out a breathless little laugh and Ros squeezed his fingers, closing his eyes as he allowed the hazy warmth of the situation to sink in for a moment.

Alba’s laughter changed into a gasp of slight pain when Ros collapsed on top of him without warning, and he squirmed to free himself.

“Quit movin’, ‘m tired,” Ros mumbled against his collarbone, and Alba gasped indignantly. “At least warn me you-!” Ros squeezed his fingers again and Alba quieted with a small huff, the hand still resting against Ros’s shoulder coming up to run through his hair lovingly.

Ros made a soft, contented noise and closed his eyes, rubbing his thumb gently against Alba’s. 

 

Within what felt like just a few moments they were both asleep, tangled together comfortably and basking in the warmth and safety of being near each other. It was nice.


End file.
